


Nero's childhood

by LucyLuxDMC



Series: Nero [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: After being abandoned in the orphanage,Nero lived in there until Kyrie's family adopted him
Series: Nero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Nero's childhood

Was a rainy night in Fortuna. In the orphanage, almost everybody were sleeping,except for the dean of the orphanage, sister Xista. She was sitting at the desk, busy filling in some paperwork.  
Around midnight she heard the doorbell rang. 

"Who could it ever be at this hour?", she asked to herself surprised. It happened that the children were taken to the orphanage, but never at midnight.  
She stood up and she went to answer the door.  
But once opened it,she didn't see anyone. She looked around,in the forlorn hope to see somebody, but if there was anyone, he was already gone.

"That's weird."

The sister was about to close the door when,all of a sudden, she heard a baby cry.  
She lowered her gaze and she saw a basket on the floor with a baby inside.  
She knelt and picked the baby up.  
The baby was crying so much that sister Xista started to cuddle him,trying to calm him down.

"Shh, it's alright. Calm down now,obediently."

But the baby didn't want to hear a thing about it.  
At that moment,sister Xista realized that the baby could be hungry. So she put the baby back in the basket and she brought it inside the orphanage. After that,she cradled the crying baby in her arms and she took him to the kitchen.

"Shh,now I feed you."

So, she took a feeding bottle from the fridge and she started to bottle-feed the baby.  
The baby sucked happily away the milk.

"You're a fine one. I'm wondering what your name is."

Sister Xista decided to come back where she left the basket to see if,inside it, there was a piece of paper where was written the name of the baby. Instead, there was nothing.

"I guess, I'll have to be the one to give you a name."

Having no idea what to call the baby, she looked at him and she noticed that the baby was wrapped in a black towel.

"I've got it! What about "Nero"? And then,it's the name of an emperor,you know?"

When the baby heard his name, he laughed for the happiness.

"I'm glad you like your name,Nero.", replied Xista happy, "Now,it's time to go to bed."

So,the sister took Nero to one of the free bedrooms,she laid down him in a cradle and put him to sleep.

Till Nero was 7, sister Xista took care of him like he were his own son. She gave him a basic schooling and good manners.  
But,despite this, the older kids didn't stop to make fun of him and Nero didn't fail to fight with them.  
A day, while Nero was playing in the courtyard ,that kids surrounded him.

"Hey Nero, do you know why you were abandoned?! Because your mother couldn't be bothered with you! She had to return to her business,you son of a whore!",they said laughing.

"Take back what you said,immediately!", replied Nero with tears in his eyes. "She...she..."

Nero wasn't able to say anything and for that the kids increased their insults.

"See? You know it too,what she is."

The kids' laughs increased so much that Nero,seeing red, fought them.

"It's not true!"

Nero jumped on the leader,but the other kids stopped Nero before he could injure him and Nero got beaten up. Sister Xista intervened just in time to put a stop to the brawl.

"Stop it!"

The kids let Nero go. Sister Xista rushed to Nero's bedside.

"Nero,are you okay?",she asked worried,but when Nero raised his face,she saw that he was injured.

"Why did you hit him?!"

"He started it!", replied the kids.

"It's not true!", said Nero crying, "you...you said my mom is a whore, but... but she isn't."

In the grip of tears,Nero got up and ran away.

"Nero!", called sister Xista but it was too late, Nero was already distant to hear her.  
Angry,the sister turned to the other kids.

"Why did you say such bad things about his mother?" 

"But, it's true! He's the only one who was abandoned here newly born.No one knows who his mother is. It's inevitably that she must be a whore."

Sister Xista slapped the kids.

"These are bad things to say. Don't you dare say them again,is that clear?"

The kids nodded and they left with their tails between their legs.

"Nero,where did you end up?",said the sister worried.

Meanwhile,Nero had hidden behind a tree and he was crying a lot.

"My mother...is not a... whore...",he said sobbing.

"There you are!"

When Nero heard that voice he raised his gaze and he saw the sister.

"Sister...Xista..."

The sister sat next to him. She caressed Nero's head trying to comfort him.

"Sister...why...why did my mother abandon me?",asked Nero sobbing.

"Nero... This's a difficult question to answer. I know only that the day you were abandoned there was no one. I found you in a basket, in front of the orphanage's door. I don't know who took you here and I don't know why neither."

"So...my mother...was really a..."

But the sister stopped Nero.

"Don't say it even in fun. It's true,no one knows who your mother is,but this isn't a good reason to think such bad things about her. Maybe,she was too poor for feed you and she decided to abandon you."

"Then why she gave me birth?!"

At the moment,the sister didn't know what reply. The only thing she was able to do was hugging Nero so tightly that he could feel protected.

"Nero, you are so young and you already saw the worst part of this world. The only thing I can say to you is that,some day,you'll find someone who will love you. Don't doubt it."

Then, gently, sister Xista dried Nero's eyes with her hands.

"C'mon Nero, come back to the orphanage.And then, I have to medicate your wounds."

So both got up and came back to the orphanage. Once in the infirmary, Xista disinfected and medicated Nero's wounds.

"Done! Now,you can return to the others."

"Sister...What if I spent a couple of days in the library?"

"As you wish, but before, what about dinner?",asked the sister smiling.

Nero nodded and he dined with the other kids. 

The next day, as he said, Nero spent all the day in the library. And he did the some thing in the following days. Meanwhile, Sister Xista was looking after him.  
One day, she asked to Nero about one of the books he was reading.

" "The blue rose"? Why are you so interested to this book?"

"It's just I like the story. And then, I think I can make the impossible,possible. Like meet my parents."

Sister Xista smiled when she heard that.

"I hope your wish come true."

After that day, the years passed and Nero turned 10 and this meant that he could be adopted.  
That morning,indeed,sister Xista woke up Nero very soon.

"Nero,Nero. C'mon Nero, wake up.",said the sister shaking him.

"Five more minutes.",replied Nero putting the blanket over his head.

"Nero,C'mon! There's a family for you."

"What?",hearing that made Nero wake up."You're not kidding me, are you?"

The sister smiling.

"Of course not. C'mon let you freshen up. I'll wait you downstairs."

So Nero obeyed and after a little while he reached the sister.

"Oh! Nero,there you are! Look, this's your new family."

Nero was a little shy. It was the first time that he had seen a family.

"H-Hi",said Nero.

"Hello Nero. We're your new family and this's your new sister,Kyrie. She's eleven."

As soon as Nero saw her, it was love at first sight.

"You... you're very cute.",said Nero to Kyrie

Kyrie didn't expect such kind words and, because of that, she blushed.

"Th-Thank you. You're cute too."

Both were so embarrassed that they didn't know what to say.

"Kyrie,we must to fill in some documents. Why don't you get to know Nero better?"

Kyrie nodded and, as soon as her parents went in the secretary's office, she started to talk with Nero.

"How old are you?", asked her trying to chat with Nero.

"I'm ten. So... you're a year older than me,huh?"

Kyrie nodded,than she noticed that Nero was covered in plasters.

"Why are you so full of plasters?"

"Ah,these? Nothing, just the umpteenth fight with the older kids.", replied Nero laughing and scratching his head.

Kyrie didn't understand why he found the fights so funny but she smiled anyway.

"You're a strange one, but I like you.",replied Kyrie kissing Nero on his nose.  
Nero was so embarrassed that he blushed.

"Well...Thank you..."

"As soon as we come back home, I'll introduce you to my brother. You must know he's very serious, so it's possible he doesn't compromise on some things."

"Oh, okay.", replied Nero a little scared. But Kyrie smiled at him and she comforted him.

"Don't worry. Despite this, he's a good brother. You'll see."

After that, Kyrie's family went out from the secretary's office and took Nero to their home.   
Once in there, Nero met Credo (Kyrie's older brother). Between them, there was an extraordinary connection. Nero saw in Credo a mentor and, because of that, Nero tried to be similar to him. That led Credo to teach Nero the art of the sword. Despite all, Nero learned very soon and that allowed him to enter in the Order of the sword.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> • Nero's name in italian means "black",for that when sister Xista called him in that way, because Nero's body was wrapped in a black towel
> 
> •The title of the book isn't related to a real one.


End file.
